


R0s3lia

by reemereen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ...most of the time, Aya Hina and Afterglow all make cameos, Crack, F/F, Textfic, Texting, ako is wild y'all, and while you're at it probably yukina and sayo too, as i quote sayo "this was a mistake", lisa is a good nee-chan, more characters might appear in the future idk, save rinko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reemereen/pseuds/reemereen
Summary: [07:10 PM]Yukinya: If anybody hurts Rinko in that game, I will actually make an account.Hikawa_Sayo: Wait, Minato-san are you serious?Xx_DrummerGirl_xX: I'M SORRY RINRIN BUT CAN I PLEASE SHOOT THIS FIRE BALL AT YOU I WANT TO PLAY WITH YUKINA-SANXx_DrummerGirl_xX: wait shit wrong chat





	1. Don't Hurt Rinko

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roselia and you should too, anyways my first fic on ao3 and it's this. Nice. I'm still trying to grasp Roselia's characters so it might be a bit OOC at times but, hopefully this will be a fun read for most of y'all

_Yukinya added Hikawa_Sayo, Rin-Rin & Lisachiiiღ_ _[07:02 PM]_

_Yukinya named the group [ Roselia ]_

 

 

 **Yukinya**  : Hello everyone, me and Lisa were talking and decided that a group chat would be useful for Roselia.

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : YAY~ a group chat ^^

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : wait a sec, Yukina aren't you forgetting Ako (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

 **Yukinya**  : Do I have to add her..?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo**  : If this is a group chat for Roselia, wouldn't it make sense to add Udagawa-san?

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : yeaaaah what Sayo said !!

 

 **Yukinya** : I suppose you're right, Sayo.

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : heyy,, it's rude to ignore your girlfriend like that !

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo**  : Imai-san, this is a group chat for the band. I think it'd be fair to only discuss things that are dedicated to Roselia becoming better.

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : aww,, ( ; ω ; ) while that's true it won't hurt to have some fun at times you know ?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo**  : I still stand by what I said.

 

 **Yukinya** : ...Can someone add Ako? I deleted her number on accident sometime ago.

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : woaAAH YUKINA ILY BUT THAT'S FREAKIN MEAN

 

 **Yukinya** : I said it was by a c c i d e n t .

 

 ** **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_** : why do I doubt that ? (´；ω；｀) 

 

 ** **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_** : anyways I've noticed that Rinko hasn't even said anything here so heyy Rinko if you're there could you add Ako ?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : She's probably offline Imai-san.

  

 _Rin-Rin added Xx_DrummerGirl_xX to the group [ Roselia ] [07:03 PM]_  

 

 ** **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_** : heyo Rinko !! tysm btw (´∀`)

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  : YOOOO, WHAT'S THIS?

 

 **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_ : AND WELCOME AKOOOO !!

 

 **Yukinya** : A group chat for Roselia. If it wasn't obvious from the name.

 

 ** **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**** : Io'M jSUt kidingf yukan-sna

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Welcome, Udagawa-san and hello Shirokane-san. Though, I have a few questions.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : 1. What are you exactly trying to say, Udagawa-san?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : 2. Why were you lurking Shirokane-san?

 

 **Yukinya** : Don't put Rinko on the spot like that. Don't worry Rinko feel free to speak whenever, you're doing great

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : waow yujikina -san didnt' pit a peirod lmfoa

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Aaah... It's okay Yukina-san.... I should've spoken sooner..... Also I'm pretty sure... Ako-chan is gaming at the moment.....

 

 ** **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_** : oooh ! I want to play with you and Ako one day Rinko~

 

 ** **Lisachiii** _ **ღ**_** : hey, what about this : a gaming night with Roselia !

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I say, no. That's just wasting time to practice.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : On that note, it doesn't seem this group chat is actually focusing on anything about Roselia. So, I shall be taking my leave, goodnight.

 

_Hikawa_Sayo left the group [ Roselia ] [7:07 PM]_

_Lisachiiiღ added Hikawa_Sayo to the group [ Roselia ] [7:07 PM]_

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiii******** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_**  **_**_: not so fast Sayo,, shouldn't you at least give this group chat a try ?

 

 **Yukinya** : While we may be alike, Sayo. I will have to agree with what Lisa said.

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_ : AWWW, YUKINA ♡♡♡

 

 **Yukinya** : Is it even that much of a surprise..?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I guess.. But, I still expect at least some sort of talk about Roselia's activities.

 

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii******************** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_  **_****_**_**_: gotcha ! don't worry there'll definitely be some of that~

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Good, or else I will leave again. And, if you add me back I will block your number.

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_ : ruthless,,, (･д･)

 

 **Yukinya** : Side note... Rinko, are you playing with Ako?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Not yet... I'm still setting everything up....

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : fUCK

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : RINRIN CAN YOU COME ON, LIKE, RIGHT NOW? I NEED SUPPORT

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : ...

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako... Where did you learn that word?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : lol what word?

 

 **Yukinya** : "F*ck"

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : o i heard lisa-nee say it 

 

_Lisachiiiღ left the group [ Roselia ] [07:09 PM]_

_Yukinya added Lisachiiiღ to the group [ Roselia ] [07:09 PM]_

 

 **Yukinya** : I can't believe two of you already left and this chat was made today. Anyways, Lisa, weren't you the one who said we should give this group chat thing a try? And, why did Ako hear you say f*ck?

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : LOOK it was a mistake I swear,,, (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako is still a kid... Shame on you.

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko don't scroll up.

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : haha,, I'm sure Rinko is already in the game with Ako by now~

 

 **Yukinya** : Probably.

 

 **Yukinya** : If anybody hurts Rinko in that game, I will actually make an account.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Wait, Minato-san are you serious?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : I'M SORRY RINRIN BUT CAN I PLEASE SHOOT THIS FIRE BALL AT YOU I WANT TO PLAY WITH YUKINA-SAN

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : wait shit wrong chat

 

 **Yukinya** : Sh*t too..?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : also from lisa-nee

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : THAT WAS ALSO A MISTAKE, I SWEAR (*´Д｀)

 

 **Yukinya** : ...Whatever, if Ako is actually going to do that. I'll speak to you all in a few minutes.

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : ohmygod she's actually going to go fight Ako in that rpg isn't she

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HAHA YES I GET TO FIGHT YUKINA-SAN

 

 **Yukinya** : That isn't something to celebrate about.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Wait.... Pardon..?

 

 **Yukinya** : Don't worry, Rinko. You can watch from afar.

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : dinner's ready~ good luck ako and ily Yukina !! do your best ♡♡

 

 **Yukinya** : ...I love you too...

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiii********** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **ღ**_****_**_**_** : TUDFAYGSUKHILJ

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I knew this was a mistake.


	2. "Rules" and Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [09:25 AM]
> 
> _Xx_DrummerGirl_xX changed Lisachiiiღ's name to "LEGS"_
> 
> **LEGS** : what even Ako
> 
>  **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yukina-san agrees don't @ me
> 
>  **Yukinya** : DON'T EXPOSE ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. I'll try my best to update this regularly though I can't guarantee any sort of schedule :')) oh yeah I learned how to format the chapter summary so bless up for that anyways hopefully y'all will enjoy this chapter!

[09:00 AM]

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Hello, is anybody up? I would like to suggest something.

 

[09:16 AM]

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I'm here Hikawa-san... It's probably late now though huh....

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Not at all, Shirokane-san. I'm glad at least you're here.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : The others can read back later. Anyways, I would like to enforce some rules onto this group.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : What kind of rules...?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Well, basic kind of ones at first.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : For example, rule 1: no disrespect to one another.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Rule 2: we keep on topic about Roselia. To add on to that we shouldn't change topics fast. 

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Not to be rude but.... Haven't we already broken that rule..? Yesterday...?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : We have. Which is why I want to enforce it now, so that the same thing doesn't happen.

 

 **Lisachiii _ღ_** : hey Sayo & Rinko~ how are you two doing ?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Hello Imai-san... I'm doing fine, thank you..

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Imai-san, I'm doing good. Though, I'd like some input from you and Shirokane-san about the rules.

 

 **Lisachiii _ღ_** : rules ? do we even need them ? aha, I think we'll be fine without rules Sayo~

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I do believe we need them. Especially after what I've seen yesterday.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : May I remind you that Minato-san, of all people, went to fight Udagawa-san in that game for Shirokane-san's sake.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Aaaaah... Please don't remind me of that..

 

 **Lisachiii _ღ_** : it was a Friday night Sayo ! cut them some slack~

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Rules just seem like the best option if we're going to make this group chat work.

 

 **Lisachiii _ღ_** : I don't know,,, I think we should wait for Yukina & Ako to come first 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Fine.

 

[09:20 AM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : owo what's this?

 

 **Lisachiii _ღ_** : Ako you're a great partner in crime but please don't use that everytime you come into the chat

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Udagawa-san, what do you think of rules to this chat?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : 2 words

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : sayo-san why

 

 ** **Lisachiii _ღ_**** : I told you Sayo we don't need rules ! you're out numbered on the votes

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Not yet, Imai-san. We need to wait for Minato-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : oh fricc lisa-nee we're too weak against yukina-san and sayo-san

 

 ** **Lisachiii _ღ_**** : WE'RE NOT GOING TO GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT OKAY AKO (｀Д´)

 

 **Yukinya** : What even is going on now?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : UR RIGHT LISA-NEE

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : YUKINA-SAN WHAT DO U THINK OF RULES 

 

 **Yukinya** : Eh? They keep place in order. They're okay.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : NO I MEANT FOR THE CHAT

 

 **Yukinya** : Oh. Quite frankly, it wouldn't be that bad to have some.

 

 ** **Lisachiii _ღ_**** : YUKINA I TRUSTED YOU (T＿T)

 

 **Yukinya** : Wait, what?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Then that's 2v2, a tie.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : hey where's rinrin she'll obviously make the logical choice here

 

 **Yukinya** : I honestly think all three of you scared her away.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : if we did will you fight me again? uwu

 

 **Yukinya** : ...Maybe.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : This. Is. Why. We. Need. The. Rules.

 

_Xx_DrummerGirl_xX changed Rin-Rin's name to "come out rinrin"_

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Oh god no. Minato-san disable Ako's rights to this feature, she is going to abuse it.

 

 **Yukinya** : I'm.. Not quite sure how to.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : ...

 

 ** **Lisachiii _ღ_**** : you're probably thinking we're screwed now right Sayo ?

 

 ** **Lisachiii _ღ_**** : but don't worry ! I'm sure Ako will use this feature sensibly ~☆

 

 _Xx_DrummerGirl_xX_ _changed Lisachiiiღ's name to "LEGS"_

 

 **LEGS** : what even Ako

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yukina-san agrees don't @ me

 

 **Yukinya** : DON'T EXPOSE ME.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : First of all, that's shameful, Minato-san. Second of all, what were you saying about Udagawa-san using this feature "sensibly" Imai-san?

 

 **LEGS** : okay you're right there never trust Ako with these things

 

 **LEGS** : but what's this about Yukina agreeing about my legs ???

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yukina-san told me that she thinks ur legs are hot

 

 **Yukinya** : I am going to BLOCK you Ako. 

 

 **LEGS** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaasassdfghjskalsasaskjdhuydt6ufygjhbnmaaaskdjljsdl

 

 **Yukinya** : Look what you did.

 

_Xx_DrummerGirl_xX changed Hikawa_Sayo's name to "married to guitar-sama xoxo"_

 

 **married to guitar-sama xoxo** : No, no and no.

 

 **married to guitar-sama xoxo** : Why does Ako even have rights to this.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yukina-san felt bad for beating me yesterday so she gave me this

 

 **Yukinya** : I have now realized this was a mistake, I deeply apologize.

 

 **married to guitar-sama xoxo** : If you have now realized it was a mistake could you please, for everybody's sake here disable it?

 

 **Yukinya** : I'm telling the truth here, I don't know how.

 

 **Yukinya** : Where's Lisa she's probably good at this.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : she probably died cause she found out u have a thing for her legs lol

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako is now blocked.

 

_**[6 Blocked messages from Xx_DrummerGirl_xX]** _

 

 **Yukinya** : What is she trying to say?

 

 **married to guitar-sama xoxo** : She's begging for you to unblock her.

 

 **Yukinya** : Yeah, no.

 

[10:00 AM]

 

 **come out rinrin** : Sorry.. I'm back... Did we decide on the rules?

 

 **come out rinrin** : Nevermind... I'm sorry on Ako-chan's behalf.


	3. Maymays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [05:37 PM]
> 
> _Rin-Rin sent an image "Doge.png"_
> 
> **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin that's such a dead meme i thought i taught u better
> 
>  **LEGS** : oh thank god it's a dead one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being attacked yesterday by my gf with Rinko slander so here we are. Just a short chapter for now since I have school things to do anyways protect Rinko at all costs plsthx

**Chat with [ Xx_DrummerGirl_xX & Rin-Rin ]**

 

[05:00 PM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  : rinrin

****Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  **: rinrin

 

 ** **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  **: rinrin

 

 ** **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  **: rinrin

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ako-chan? What is it?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin do you want to learn something amazing

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : it is called,

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : memes.

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Roselia ]**

 

[05:33 PM]

 

 **Yukinya** : I would just like to say good job today with practice, everyone.

 

 **LEGS** : yep ! good work today everyone~

 

 **LEGS** : say Yukina, I've been wondering why did you change everybody's names back but mine?

 

 **Yukinya** : No reason whatsoever.

 

 **LEGS** : you do remember I now know you think my legs are hot,

 

_Yukinya deleted a message from LEGS [5:34 PM]_

 

 **LEGS** : okay I should've seen that coming

 

 **LEGS** : anyways are you still with Sayo at the live house ?

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes, we're just cleaning up some stuff for them.

 

 **LEGS** : excuse me but what

 

 **LEGS** : why didn't you tell me I'm fairly good at cleaning : <

 

 **Yukinya** : We wanted all of you to have some rest. For now, at least.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : who are u and what have u done to yukina-san and sayo-san

 

 **Yukinya** : Nevermind we should've gotten Ako to do it.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HEY I JUST GOT UNBLOCKED

 

 **Yukinya** : Not enough.

 

 **Yukinya** : Anyways, we're going to go back to cleaning. Please don't do anything crazy while we're gone.

 

 **LEGS** : see you~

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : not to do anything crazy huh owo

 

 **LEGS** : Ako no do you want to get blocked again

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : but lisa-nee

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : i taught rinrin about memes

 

 **LEGS** : AKO

 

 **LEGS** : PLEASE DONT TELL ME SHE'S GOING TO START POSTING MEMES HERE

 

 **LEGS** : why did you do this why couldn't you just keep her pure the world of memes is such a cruel place つ´Д`)つ

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : the world of memes is a great place mind you

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : and tbfh she'd probably have found out about memes sooner or later

 

 **LEGS** : this is 2017 Ako, and Rinko still didn't know about memes

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Are you both talking about me?

 

 **LEGS** : Rinko do you know what memes are ?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : AH yes! Ako-chan told me about them earlier.. 

 

_Rin-Rin sent an image "Doge.png" [05:37 PM]_

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin that's such a dead meme i thought i taught u better

 

 **LEGS** : oh thank god it's a dead one

 

 **LEGS** : that was the purest time for memes (＾ω＾)

 

 **Rin-Rin** : But the dog's face is so funny Ako-chan...

 

 **LEGS** : IT IS, IT IS, YOU DONT HAVE TO SEARCH FOR ANYMORE MEMES ALRIGHT RINKO

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : weak.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : hey rinrin search up nsfw memes theyre really funny i swear

 

 **LEGS** : AKO

 

 **LEGS** : RINKO PLEASE DONT LISTEN TO AKO DONT EVEN OPEN GOOGLE

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Aha... I already searched it up and um.... Ako-chan I'm afraid?

 

 **LEGS** : ohmyfucki ng god look what you did ako LOOK WHAT YOU DID

 

 **LEGS** : Rinko please just, close that tab, never search that ever again please it's for your own good

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : hey hey lisa-nee

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : u just swore while rinrin was in chat

 

 **LEGS** : SHIT

 

 _LEGS deleted 2 messages from LEGS [05:39 PM]_  

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I closed the tab... But uhm, I think I need to go and just. Practice Piano for a bit?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : im so sorry rinrin but you need to learn about this world more.

 

 **LEGS** : we're dead meat

 

* * *

  

[05:55 PM]

 

 **Yukinya** : This is Sayo, we're done cleaning.

 

 **Yukinya** : Though, I think you all broke Minato-san. She won't stop banging her head against the wall.


	4. Live Tweets From Sayo (Ft. Hina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h
> 
> Shirokane-san just beat Udagawa-san in Dance Dance Revolution for the fourth time in a row. What a time to be alive.
> 
>  **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa** * 4h  
>  Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa
> 
> onee-chan,, I thought you said you were doing band practice?
> 
>  **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h  
>  Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa
> 
> If you read earlier, like any sane person would, that was the case.
> 
>  **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa** * 4h  
>  Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa
> 
> WOW OK I SEE HOW IT IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO THIS ISN'T EXACTLY TEXTING BUT, I have an idea planned for Yukina's birthday so hopefully y'all don't mind? Tell me if you liked this thing or nah. Anyways I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, school's "great", nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this quick chapter! (w/ a lil bit of Hina now!)

**Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Hello twitter, today was supposed to be band practice. And have I never been so wrong. We're going to an arcade. AN ARCADE.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa 

Please wish me luck, cause by god I will need it.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Oh hey look, we've arrived. I can already see everything going downhill.

 

* * *

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

There's too many lights I'm blind.Someone help.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Oh my god, there's Guitar Hero, this really is hell.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

See, this is the number one reason I didn't want to go to the arcade. Guitar Hero. It's a bad knockoff.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

Okay, even though I said this please don't sue me Guitar Hero developers. I'm only 16.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 5h

Ah, wait, Imai-san invited me to a game of Street Fighter. I'll be back. 

 

* * *

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Alright, well, sorry it took so long.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

You see, Imai-san kept beating me. And by all means, I'm a good sport usually, but in Street Fighter? I think not.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

I mean, it's Street. Fighter. I AM FAIRLY GOOD AT THAT GAME.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

Though, I still haven't beaten Imai-san... Because we used all our tokens and now we've lost the rest of Roselia.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

Imai-san's panicking but honestly, I don't see what's so wrong? We can just sit back and relax. They can just contact us with our numbers.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

I take back what I said, Minato-san has more tokens, apparently. More chances to beat Imai-san and gain my rightful throne.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

I will be back twitter, for now I'm going to find at least Minato-san if it's the last thing I do.

 

* * *

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Okay, well, they were at the Dance Dance Revolution machine.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Apparently they were having a "DANCE OFF OF THE CENTURY" as said by Udagawa-san.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

I was originally just finding them for the tokens, but, it's Udagwa-san VS. Minato-san next. This'll be interesting.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Update: Udagawa-san lost. What a surprise!!1!1!!!

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

I almost feel bad for how many times she's lost to Minato-san.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

Then I remember all the things she's done in the group chat, which I will not go into.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

TLDR it was some evil, evil, evil, stuff.

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

She deserved no mercy. (I'm (not) sorry if you see this Udagawa-san but the truth hurts.)

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Well, it seems Shirokane-san VS. Udagawa-san is next. I'll keep you all updated. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Shirokane-san just beat Udagawa-san in Dance Dance Revolution for the fourth time in a row. What a time to be alive.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa 

onee-chan,, I thought you said you were doing band practice?

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

If you read earlier, like any sane person would, that was the case.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa** * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

WOW OK I SEE HOW IT IS

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

i am very much sane and who even does that

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

I do.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

i think you're the only one onee-chan

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

I refuse to believe that's the case.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

tbh you're probably right bUT STILL

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

the majority doesn't do it and the majority counts

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

And the majority should start doing it.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

are we really going to start discourse on twitter.com of all places onee-chan

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

Yes, yes we are, and I'm saying that the majority of twitter.com needs to read back.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

if we're gonna do this we might as well do it irl

 

 **Sayo. @Roselia_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @PasuPare_Hikawa

Fine, I'll excuse myself and I'll be coming home right now.

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 4h

Replying to @Roselia_Hikawa

wAIT ONEE-CHAN NO

 

* * *

 

**Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 2h

hi yes send help i've just been listening to onee-chan talk for a hour about why everybody on twitter should read back 

 

 **Hina!! ☆ @PasuPare_Hikawa**  * 2h

im hiding in the bathroom this house is not safe


	5. Y'know Like Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:01 PM]
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : what if we dress up as cats ?
> 
>  **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : LISA-NEE U GENIUS
> 
>  **Hikawa_Sayo** : I'm calling the police.
> 
>  **Rin-Rin** : This wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested Cats..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Yukina day y'all, so here's my contribution. I originally had a different idea but then they released this 4koma for her bday (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNCFpOAUEAAelL6.jpg) where I cried and then just scrapped the whole thing, nonetheless, I hope y'all like this chapter! \o/

_Lisachiiiღ added Xx_DrummerGirl_xX, Rin-Rin & Hikawa_Sayo [09:44 PM]_

_Lisachiiiღ named the group [ YUKINA'S BDAY PREP ]_

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : as you all know

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : tomorrow, the 26th of October, is Yukina Minato's birthday

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo**  : You don't have to be that formal.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : BUT IT'S YUKINA MINATO'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND WE STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED WHAT TO DO (;´Д`) 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Calm down Imai-san, I'm sure we can decide on something.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : sounds fake but okay

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : nahh sayo-san is right tbh lisa-nee just relax

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Wow Udagawa-san being sensible.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : I CAN BE SENSIBLE AND U KNOW IT

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Do I really?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : THIS IS BEING AKOPHOBIC

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : guys, stop, we seriously need to decide what to do for Yukina's birthday.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I suppose you're right. Why can't we just buy a cake and sing for her like we did for Ako's birthday?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : heres the thing tho sayo-san

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : if we do sing u do realize its going to be in front of the vocalist of roselia

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : ...You're right. So, then why not just a cake?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : LAME

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I mean we're definitely going to get a cake but don't you think it'll be nice to do something at least a bit unique ?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : nah fuck that lisa-nee u can just say it's lame

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : AKO, LANGUAGE,

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yukina-san isn't here let me live  >:(

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I'm still deleting that message we have Rinko

 

_Lisachiiiღ deleted a message from Xx_DrummerGirl_xX [09:46 PM]_

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : MORE AKO SLANDER

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : it's for the greater good

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : you taught her about memes we might as well try to keep the last of her purity (´；д；`)

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : nah shes still plenty pure

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : you're probably right

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Excuse me, but aren't we going a bit off topic?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : RIGHT

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : well besides a cake what else ?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : i got this

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : we can celebrate in the rpg!!! 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Alright, so nobody has any ideas?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Ako you're great and all but you've got to be kidding

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : WHAT

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : IM BEING 100% SERIOUS

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ever since yukina-san joined ive been seeing her going online quite a bit so 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I'm not going to make an account just to celebrate Minato-san's birthday.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : k u can just miss out sayo-san

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : yeah, no,

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : we're going to celebrate it with all of Roselia alright

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : well sOMeOnE doesnt want to cooperate 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I can see that's obviously directed at me, you know.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : guys guys I'm sure we can decide on something all together

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : we've done it in the past I'm sure we can do it again plus we're a band, even though we may have different ways about life we've stuck this long together, no?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : the fuck is this inspirational shit in my chats

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Yeah, I agree Udagawa-san, it's off.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I'm

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I can't bother to delete Ako's message why are you guys like this

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : haha yes no more ako slander

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Hey... What's this chat for?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME RINKO JUST AS I DECIDE NOT TO DELETE AKO'S MESSAGE

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I'm... Sorry? Should I come back later?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : wait no, come back,

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Rinko we're deciding what to do for Yukina's birthday do you have any ideas ?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : u can do it rinrin

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Please help, Shirokane-san.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Wait wha..?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Um, let's see.. 

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yukina-san likes Cats right..?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : that's correct

 

 **Rin-Rin** : What about something with Cats then..?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : THATS A GOOD START NICE JOB RINRIN

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Thanks?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : While that's a nice idea, how exactly are we going to use the idea of "Cats" for her birthday?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yeah... That's true.. I'm not sure if we can just get a Cat for her that easily...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : guys I got it

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what if we dress up as cats ?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : LISA-NEE U GENIUS

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I'm calling the police.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : That isn't what I had in mind when I suggested Cats...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : please don't call the police Sayo

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : There is no way I'm putting a Cat costume on and I'm sure Shirokane-san won't do it either.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yeah.. While I don't want to be rude, I don't really want to put on a cat costume..?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : cat ears then

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : just cat ears and a tail then

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Ako that's

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : not bad?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : look guys hear me out if it's just cat ears + tail would you be willing to do it ?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : and also uh maybe we should act like cats

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : You know, I was about to say maybe, but nope. Nope. Nope.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : ?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : the rpg thing is still very much in the air yknow

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : No.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**  **: no

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : why not

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Yukina

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I just don't want to do an idea suggested by you.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : SLANDER

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Well.. Do we really have to do much..?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : nope~ I'm sure she won't mind, you just have to put the cat ears and tails

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I guess... I'll try if that's all I gotta do.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : .

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Well. 

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : PLEASE SAYO-SAN I WONT BOTHER U ANYMORE ABOUT THE RPG

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : So how are we getting those Cat ears and tails?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : well that was easy

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : By the way, I'm receipting that Udagawa-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ABORT MISSION

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I'll figure it out Sayo ! since Halloween is close I'm sure I'll be able to find some~

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Alright. But, only and I repeat, only, Cat ears and tails.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : And remember our deal Udagawa-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : top 10 betrayals

 

 **Rin-Rin** : So that's that?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I suppose, we just have to meet up much earlier in the studio before Minato-san comes.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : mhm, so, I guess that's goodnight~ get some good rest for tomorrow !

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yall better not pussy out

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : the pun wasnt intentional

 

_Lisachiiiღ removed Xx_DrummerGirl_xX from the group [ YUKINA'S BDAY PREP ]_

 

* * *

 

  **Chat with [ **Lisachiiiღ** & **Yukinya ]****

 

[04:13 PM]

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : YUKINAAAA

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : how did you like the surprise?

 

 **Yukinya** : It was embarrassing, to be honest.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ouch

 

 **Yukinya** : But, I'm not done.

 

 **Yukinya** : I had some fun, so thank you for that.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : ahh,, I'm glad !! It's your day after all

 

* * *

 

  **Chat with [ YUKINA'S BDAY PREP ]**

 

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : GUYS

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : GUYS

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : GUYS

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : G U U YS 

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : SHE SAID SHE HAD FUN !!

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : im soDJABMDAM H

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : A A AA AA AA

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Is Imai-san okay?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Imai-san is never okay when it's about Minato-san.


	6. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12:23 PM]
> 
>  **:D** : :D
> 
>  **:D** : :D
> 
>  **Yukinya** : We're not becoming a ":D" cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Was talking about good ol' LisaYuki in a discord server today, then in a translation for the LOUDER event Lisa said "Sorry :D" so here, take this short chapter. Hopefully y'all will enjoy!

[12:11 PM]

 

 **LEGS** : hey guys how are you all ? :D

 

[12:18 PM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ii'm ,,dying l.issa-neee.. hellp

 

 **LEGS** : aww,, what's wrong Ako ? :D

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : here lies a ko

de.a,th by homoeworrk

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : wait

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : why the hecking hell did u use a smiley face

 

 **LEGS** : why not :D

 

 **LEGS** : I'm feeling great today :D

 

 **LEGS** : but keep doing your best Ako!! It'll be done soon :D

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : pls no more smiley faces

 

 **LEGS** : why :D

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : iT'S CREEPY

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : i feel like there's something off with u

 

_LEGS changed their name to ":D" [12:20 PM]_

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  : wait since when were we able to change our names

 

 **:D** : I have no clue but join me Ako :D

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : yeah no sorry lisa-nee

 

 **:D** : we can become the real Hello Happy World :D

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : .

 

 

 _Xx_DrummerGirl_xX_ _changed their name to ":D" [12:21 PM]_

 

 **:D** : hhw better watch the fuck out roselia is coming for them :D

 

 **:D** : THAT'S THE SPIRIT AKO :D

 

 **:D** : WITHOUT THE SWEARING THO :D

 

 **:D** : at this point i think its become a regular thing :D

 

 **:D** : even rinrin freakin knows it probs :D

 

 **:D** : you're too young to swear Ako :D

 

 **:D** : IM NOT THAT YOUNG :D

 

 **:D** : it'll be alright Ako there, there :D

 

 **:D** : ya what the fuck lisa-nee :D

 

 **Yukinya** : What.

 

 **:D** : HI YUKINA :D

 

 **Yukinya** : Who's even who?

 

 **Yukinya** : I can understand Ako but did Lisa get hacked?

 

 **:D** : whats that supposed to mean :D

 

 **:D** : join us Yukina !! :D

 

 **Yukinya** : NO.

 

 **:D** : :D

 

 **:D** : :D

 

 **Yukinya** : We're not becoming a ":D" cult.

 

 **Yukinya** : And we're not going to try and overthrow Hello Happy World.

 

 **:D** : that's. lame :D

 

 **:D** : I WANNA SEE DRAMA

 

 **:D** : AKO YOU FORGOT THE :D

 

 **:D** : oh fuck

 

 **:D** : I AM A DISGRACE :D

 

 **Yukinya** : Yeah, you're a disgrace, now by the power within me you're all going to go back to normal.

 

 **:D** : WAIT NO

 

 **:D** : THATS LAME YUKINA-SAN NO

 

 **:D** : GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE

 

 **Yukinya** : You didn't put a ":D" now bye. 

_Yukinya changed :D's name to "Lisachiiiღ" [12:25 PM]_

_Yukinya changed :D's name to "Disgrace" [12:25 PM]_

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I mean it's nice not to be called "LEGS"

 

 **Yukinya** : No more mentions of that. Ever.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : sorry !!

 

 **Disgrace** : WHY AM I CALLED DISGRACE

 

 **Disgrace** : o right i can just change my nickname haha

 

 **Yukinya** : I turned off your nickname privileges.

 

 **Disgrace** : YAMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


	7. Ako's Brand New Hot Huez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:56 PM]
> 
>  **Disgrace** : hey guys so uh what do yall think about applying hot huez for our next concert
> 
>  **Disgrace** : cause well u see uh
> 
>  **Disgrace** : i got onee-chan to buy matching ones for all of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh I love Hot Huez, they are amazing, plus one of the Roselia VAs probably puts Hot Huez for their concerts so. Hey, this is a thing now. I swear these are becoming more cursed every chapter, nonetheless, enjoy!

 

**Chat with [ Xx_DrummerGirl_xX & Tomoe_U ]**

 

[03:04 PM]

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Ako, I'm shopping with Himari right now, is there anything you want me to get?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HMMM can it be anything?

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Yeah! As long as it's available.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : owo

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : do they. have hot huez?

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Uhh, probably.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : PERFECT okay

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : get me the red, purple, dark pink, light grey and dark blue ones

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : pls

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Alright, alright, I got you!

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : YES THANK U SO MUCH

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Roselia ]**

 

[10:33 PM]

 

 **Lisachiiiღ**  : hmm

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : chat has been kinda quiet today huh~

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : It's better than having to deal with some chaotic situation.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : that's true, but I still want to talk to you guys more !

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : We already text each other regularly, though.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : And most of the time it's not even about Roselia.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Sometimes I wonder how this group still stands.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : isn't it fun though ? Even if it can get a bit chaotic I like to think it's at least some what entertaining

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I won't lie there. It is entertaining seeing how many times Udagawa-san gets shot down.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : that's not what I meant but y yeah, I see

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Hasn't.. Ako-chan been particularly quiet...?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : hi Rinko! And, hm, yeah that's true

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : So that's why it's been so peaceful.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I honestly feel bad for Ako at this point

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ako-chan hasn't really been texting me either.. I'm getting kind of worried now.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I hope she's alright,,

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Maybe she's just been busy today? Let's hope we get a text from her soon.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yeah... I hope that's just it..

 

[10:56 PM]

 

 **Disgrace** : hey guys so uh what do yall think about applying hot huez for our next concert

 

 **Disgrace** : cause well u see uh

 

 **Disgrace** : i got onee-chan to buy matching ones for all of us

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : so let me get this straight

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : the first thing you say in chat, after practically not texting anybody this whole day,

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : was that you got Hot Huez for all of us?????? And want us?? To use it????? In concert??????

 

 **Disgrace** : ur right lisa-nee thats exactly whats happening

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : did you really ask your big sister to buy Hot Huez

 

 **Disgrace** : fool i can take a picture of the hot huez rn dont test me

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : oh my god Ako

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : alright now did you really think Yukina or Sayo would allow Hot Huez

 

 **Disgrace** : uhm

 

 **Disgrace** : it's what's IN right now lisa-nee

**Disgrace** : ik u care about fashion too so uh we need to make roselia stylish af and this is the first step no exceptions

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : BUT HOT HUEZ

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : AKO RETURN THE HOT HUEZ PLEASE I SWEAR

 

 **Disgrace** : i have crossed deserts, climbed mountains, ventured through forests, to get these hot huez,

 

 **Disgrace** : and ur asking me to return it

 

 **Disgrace** : i think the fuck not u trick ass bitch

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hhhhhhh

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what colors did you get at least ? 

 

 **Disgrace** : hehe

 

 **Disgrace** : red for u, lisa-nee, purple for yukina-san, dark pink for yours truly, light grey for rin-rin and dark blue for sayo-san

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : oh my god isn't that our image colors or something like that, well except Sayo's but that makes sense

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : you really want us to do this live don't you ?

 

  **Disgrace** : yes pls im on my knees begging

 

 **Yukinya** : ...What are Hot Huez?

 

 **Disgrace** : AKJSGFKASD

 

 **Disgrace** : YUKINA-SAN DO NOT KICK ME OUT OF ROSELIA BUT I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : aha, hello Yukina..

 

 **Yukinya** : I'm not joking. What are Hot Huez.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukina, as your girlfriend, I would just like to say that it's best you don't know what Hot Huez are.

 

 **Disgrace** : theyre temporary hair chalk and its beautiful

 

 **Disgrace** : o h

 

 **Yukinya** : Temporary hair chalk.. So dyeing your hair basically?

 

 **Disgrace** : in three words: bootleg hair dye 

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I don't think describing it with "bootleg" will get her to say yes

 

 **Disgrace** : FINE

 

 **Disgrace** : in four words: CHEAP bootleg hair dye

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I DON'T THINK ADDING CHEAP WILL HELP EITHER

 

 **Disgrace** : lisa-nee

 

 **Disgrace** : adding cheap will ALWAYS help nowadays

 

 **Yukinya** : That's the most sane and meaningful thing you've ever texted us. I'm proud, truly.

 

 **Disgrace** : AHAHAHA YES

 

 **Yukinya**  : For that, I don't see why we can't use Hot Huez for one live. One live only.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hey so um

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : who are you and what have you done to Yukina ?

 

 **Yukinya** : It's me, Lisa. What are you talking about.

 

 **Yukinya** : Anyways, as I said, we'll use the Hot Huez for one live. One.

 

 **Disgrace** : U SEE LISA-NEE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT SOMEHOW

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : tonight I pray for Sayo, Rinko, and anybody else who has to witness this.

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Pink♡Bear & Tomoe_U ]**

 

[06:07 PM]

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : Tomoe !!!!

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : are you there???

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Eh.. What's up Himari?

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : did you see what Roselia did at their live??

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : apparently they had Hot Huez, or some type of hair dye

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Um. Hot Huez?

 

 ** **Pink♡Bear**** : yeah !! Or something like that

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : I'm kinda interested in doing that for Afterglow maybe :O

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : could you ask Ako how'd they get the idea to use Hot Huez??

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Sure... I'll ask.

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Xx_DrummerGirl_xX & Tomoe_U ]**

 

[06:09 PM]

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Hey Ako. Just informing you that you're not allowed to buy Hot Huez. Ever again. I won't buy it for you either.

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Don't ask but it's for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to a friend on discord who helped me think of the colors for the Hot Huez, you know who you are,
> 
> I know there’s only 4 (or so) Hot Huez colors but let me live
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to someone in the comments for pointing out that Sayo's image color is basically her hair color as well o/ I'm a fool


	8. Tis' The Season To Be Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [09:00 AM]
> 
>  **Rin-Rin** : Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
>  **Disgrace** : MERRY FUCKING SALTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS, I'll try to update it more often now. I'm sorry that this is also a short chapter hhhh but happy holidays/merry christmas everyone! \o/ (even though it's v/ early but hey GBP is having that popipa christmas event)

[09:00 AM]

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Happy Holidays everyone!

 

 **Disgrace** : MERRY FUCKING SALTMAS

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ako-chan... What happened?

 

 **Disgrace** : BOY GET THIS IM NOT ALLOWED TO GET WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

 

 **Yukinya** : I wonder why.

 

 **Disgrace** : ITS BC OF THE HOT HUEZ

 

 **Yukinya** : I was being sarcastic but fair enough.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I'm so sorry Ako-chan...

 

 **Disgrace** : i dont even have the hot huez anymore im big sad

 

 **Yukinya** : Well what did you want?

 

 **Disgrace** : more hot huez

 

 **Yukinya** : Yeah, okay, no.

 

 **Disgrace** : NOT U TOO YUKINA-SAN

 

 **Rin-Rin** : It'll be alright Ako-chan.. Even if you can't get it more now maybe one day in the future you will.

 

 **Disgrace** : too pure

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko you're doing amazing.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Thank you...?

 

 **Yukinya** : Anyways, it serves you right Ako. Take it as a lesson.

 

 **Disgrace** : BUT

 

 **Disgrace** : CHRISTMAS IS A TIME OF GIVING

 

 **Disgrace** : i think at least one (1) hot huez would be good  >:0

 

 **Yukinya** : No.

 

 **Disgrace** : ur not my mom

 

 **Yukinya** : But is your actual mother going to let you get more Hot Huez?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukina don't you think Ako should at least get one present she wants?

 

 **Yukinya** : You're too nice Lisa.

 

 **Disgrace** : PREACH LISA-NEE

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Ahh,, I just think it'd be fair, it doesn't have to be Hot Huez even~

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Ako do you have anything else you'd like?

 

 **Disgrace** : yes

 

 **Disgrace** : hatchimals

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : .

 

 **Yukinya** : Do you see now.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : OKAY. How about we all just have a nice outing together??

 

 **Disgrace** : ew

 

 **Disgrace** : no

 

 **Disgrace** : but how about u and sayo-san join us in game owo

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Disgrace** : but it would make me so happy this christmas :'((

 

 **Yukinya** : Are you trying to guilt trip Lisa?

 

 **Disgrace** : NNNO WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT YUKINA-SAN

 

 **Yukinya** : Mhm, sure.

 

 **Disgrace** : u know what fine

 

 **Disgrace** : about that outing can we go to toys r us or smth

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : why out of all the possible places to go to you choose Toys R Us?

 

 **Yukinya** : Hatchimals. 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : okay makes sense

 

 ** **Yukinya**** : We will not go to Toys R Us Ako, we're not kids.

 

 **Disgrace** : god i fucking hate this family

 

 **Disgrace** : REBELLION IT IS

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : WAIT AKO NO

 

 **Yukinya** : How bad can this "rebellion" be?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : she'll probably bring silly strings or something to next practice.

 

 **Yukinya** : Everybody be prepared next practice.

 

* * *

 

[12:11 PM]

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What is wrong with you people?

 


	9. Secret Furry Sayo Hikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [01:23 PM]
> 
>  **Yukinya** : Today I have made this group chat to discuss an important matter. 
> 
> **Yukinya** : And that matter is, Sayo Hikawa is secretly a furry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll try to update this more often" 
> 
> Yeah. Never take my word for anything. I'm really sorry again hhh, honestly I just don't have a lot of ideas or motivation to update this as often, but I'll still try my best! I hope you enjoy this particularly more cursed chapter. And happy new years!

**Chat with **Lisachiiiღ & Yukinya****

 

[12:07 PM]

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Yukina

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukina

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukina

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : please help

 

 **Yukinya** : Lisa? What's wrong?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I think I just saw Sayo with a fursuit help is this real life

 

 **Yukinya** : What the?

 

 **Yukinya** : Where are you even?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I was going to go shopping for some accessories, I spotted Sayo but she had. This blue dog costume?

 

 **Yukinya** : I think when you come back from shopping we all need to have a talk.

 

* * *

 

_Yukinya added Lisachiiiღ, Rin-Rin & Xx_DrummerGirl_xX_

 

[01:23 PM]

 

 **Yukinya** : Today I have made this group chat to discuss an important matter.

 

 **Yukinya** : And that matter is, Sayo Hikawa is secretly a furry.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : pause

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : she's what

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I was shopping for accessories and saw her with a fursuit ???

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : fear

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : big fear

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  : bUT THIS IS GREAT I CAN SLANDER HER WITH THIS FREAKIN' PAYBACK

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Ako, no. What we're going to do is make sure she knows that we accept her as a furry !

 

 **Yukinya** : While it is odd, yes, what Lisa said.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : smh if yall found out i was a furry you would never stop talking about it

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : haha~ I don't think we'd do that

 

 **Yukinya** : Oh no, she's right.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : .

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what was I expecting

 

 **Yukinya** : Moving on we need to make it subtle, but we need to do our best to support Sayo and her furriness. 

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**  : i cant believe i was alive to see yukina-san type out furriness

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : why don't we just tell her straight up? Then it'll make things less awkward

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I think that might scare her a bit..

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : hewwo rinrin owo

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Hi Ako-chan!

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : maybe? But I feel like Sayo will catch on to it really quickly

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin kinda has a point

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : if i was found out to be a furry i'd scream

 

 **Yukinya** : But we know you're a furry, Ako.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : SCREAMS

 

 **Yukinya** : But Lisa is right, it might be better to just tell her straight up to avoid any confusion.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : So... We're split half and half?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : FIGHT TO THE DEATH IT IS THEN

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : aha, I don't think we have to go that far~

 

 **Yukinya** : Nope, she's right again. Lisa I thought you knew better.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : pardon

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : please don't actually fight oh my god

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : fool

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : i demand a rematch in the game

 

 **Yukinya** : Fine, but you're making a big mistake.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I can't believe it, we're doing this again

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I'll go online just to make sure everything turns out okay..

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : thank you Rinko, I'm honestly so scared.

 

* * *

 

[02:39 PM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : this si tehe htird cufkc g time she ahs beat me

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Minato-san has beat Ako-chan again...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : disappointed but not surprised

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : are you okay Ako?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : no

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : why cant i beat yukina-san >:000

 

 **Yukinya** : I told you, you were making a big mistake.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Well, you did your best Ako-chan!

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : thank you rinrin ;v;

 

 **Yukinya** : Alright, enough pure.

 

 **Yukinya** : I'm going to message Sayo that we know she's a furry, alright?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hhhh good luck Yukina, I'm praying this does not go badly

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : youre literally telling somebody that you know theyre a furry good luck sis

 

* * *

  

**Chat with Yukinya & Hikawa_Sayo**

 

[02:42 PM]

 

 **Yukinya** : Sayo, are you there?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Is there anything you need, Minato-san?

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes. Kind of.

 

 **Yukinya** : You see, Lisa was out to go shopping for accessories. But, she saw you with a fursuit.

 

 **Yukinya** : Me, Lisa, Ako and Rinko have talked it over and we all just wanted to say that we support you and accept you so please don’t try and hide it from us.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : …

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Minato-san.

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : That fursuit was for Hina.

 

 **Yukinya** : O h.

 

 **Yukinya** : Well, have a nice day.

 

* * *

  

**Chat with Yukinya, Lisachiiiღ, Rin-Rin & Xx_DrummerGirl_xX**

[02:50 PM]

 

 **Yukinya** : The fursuit was for her sister.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : .

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : the more you know h a ha

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : SCREAMS

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : YUKINA-SAN BEAT ME FOR NOTHING

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : this sucks

 

 **Yukinya** : I beat Ako for nothing.

 

 **Yukinya** : This really is horrible.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : why?? Are you both?? Most concerned about that now???

  
**Yukinya** : You’re right, I still beat Ako. 


	10. Roblox 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [02:27 PM]
> 
> **Disgrace** : KIDS GATHER AROUND
> 
> **Hikawa_Sayo** : We’re all older than you.
> 
> **Disgrace** : now thats irrelevant sayo-san
> 
> **Disgrace** : What I’m going to be teaching y’all about today is the art of ROBLOX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you're probably thinking "How the hell has this been going on for 10 chapters?" and honestly, me too. But here we are. Thanks for all the support on this dumb fic, I really appreciate it a lot! Side note I did not one, but two polls for this on twitter, those being would Ako play Roblox and would Ako whale on Roblox, so uh yeah, this was basically the result of those two polls.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

[02:00 PM]

 

**Disgrace** : RINRIN ARE U THERE

 

**Disgrace** : rinrin i know ur there answer me coward

 

**Yukinya** : Why are you sending this in the group chat?

 

**Yukinya** : There's DMs.

 

**Disgrace** : ya ok well 

 

**Disgrace** : RINRIN SPENDS ALL HER MONEY ON ROBLOX

 

**Disgrace** : shocking right

 

**Disgrace** : .

 

**Disgrace** : why is nobody shocked

 

**Yukinya** : ...What is Roblox?

 

**Disgrace** : yukina-san.

 

**Disgrace** : let me explain

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : hELLO, STOP RIGHT THERE 

 

**Disgrace** : damn lisa-nee how do u always appear when im about to ruin something 

 

**Disgrace** : more specifically yukina-san

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : well I need to do my best to protect the few things you have not corrupted okay

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : and you're not going to tell Yukina what Roblox is alright ?

 

**Yukinya** : But, I want to know. 

 

**Yukinya** : Lisa let Ako explain what Roblox is.

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : Σ(°△°|||)︴

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : (ノдヽ)

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : (ﾟдﾟ；)

 

**Disgrace** : ok i guess that means go for it!!

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : Σ(ﾟдﾟ；) !!!!

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : ( ；´Д｀) !!!!!!!!!

 

**Disgrace** : Roblox is a massively multiplayer online game creation platform that allows users to design their own games and play a wide variety of different types of games created by the developer or other users.

 

**Yukinya** : Did you just copy and paste from Wikipedia?

 

**Disgrace** : uhhhhh no

 

**Disgrace** : im very smart ok 

 

**Yukinya** : I just searched Roblox and that was on Wikipedia, you can't fool me Ako.

 

**Disgrace** : oh fricc u 

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : IT'S WORSE THAN THAT

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : it's a cursed game, don't touch it Yukina

 

**Disgrace** : lol lisa-nee

 

**Disgrace** : sign up yukina-san it will be fun uwu

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : why 

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : weren't you looking for Rinko why do you need to drag my pure gf

 

**Disgrace** : well, its a long story

 

**Disgrace** : so theres this random acc ya but i always see them online whenever i am in this game i usually play

 

**Disgrace** : and theyd always gift me rare items so im all like owo what's this? 

 

**Disgrace** : all those rare items cost robux which cost mONEY so this person was a ufkcing blessing from the gods

 

**Disgrace** : the name of the acc was called Pianora

 

**Disgrace** : weird ass name i know but

 

**Disgrace** : yesterday when i was out with rinrin to just have a nice meal with her, yknow like what freakin normies do,

 

**Disgrace** : she left her tablet on when she went to get our food 

 

**Disgrace** : AND WELL WELL WHAT DO I SEE BUT THE ACC PIANORA LOGGED INTO ROBLOX HUH

 

**Yukinya** : Well.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : o h

 

**Yukinya** : Yeah, okay, cool, but why can't you just text her?

 

**Disgrace** : BC WHEN I CONFRONTED HER SHE RAN OFF AND WONT REPLY TO ME NOW

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Now what's going on?

 

**Disgrace** : well shit

 

**Disgrace** : dont shame me sayo-san we all know you play roblox too

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : What even is that?

 

**Disgrace** : GOD UR ALL SO UNCULTURED I NEED RINRIN BACK

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : not everybody plays cursed games, Ako.

 

**Disgrace** : its not cursed

 

**Disgrace** : yknow what since rinrin wont reveal herself

 

**Disgrace** : KIDS GATHER AROUND

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : We're all older than you.

 

**Disgrace** : now thats irrelevant sayo-san

 

**Disgrace** : What I’m going to be teaching y’all about today is the art of ROBLOX.

 

**Disgrace** : but sayo-san ur sitting out of the first lesson for bringing up something irrelevant bye

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Gladly.

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : I.

 

**Lisachiiiღ** : Yukina please don't tell me you're going to put up with Ako's roblox class.

 

**Yukinya** : I mean, maybe we can lure back in Rinko.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ ?!?!?!

 

* * *

 

[04:20 PM]

 

**Disgrace** : and that is how you make a model alright

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : how long has this been going on for ?

 

**Yukinya** : About an hour, I stopped keeping track after the 'Building/Scripting' lesson.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : the lord loves to test us

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : is Sayo even here anymore ?

 

**Yukinya** : Probably not.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : Understandable, have a nice day.

 

**Disgrace** : WELL SHE CAN MISS OUT ALL SHE WANTS

 

**Disgrace** : not my problem if i kick her ass in roblox

 

**Yukinya** : Now, now, who said we were actually going to play Roblox?

 

**Disgrace** : uhm if you were paying attention i said i would be testing yall tomorrow smh yukina-san

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : no

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : no

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : NO

 

**Yukinya** : I refuse.

 

**Disgrace** : yall signed up for this 

 

**Yukinya** : Only because I was hoping for it to lure Rinko back in.

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : ^^^ me too

 

**Disgrace** : LISA-NEE UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : I'm sorry Ako but no, we are not playing Roblox. I'm sure you can talk about this whole situation with Rinko next band practice, alright ?

 

**Disgrace** : that s so boring

 

**Disgrace** : but fine whatever mom

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : did you just call me mom ?

 

**Disgrace** : moving ON

 

**Disgrace** : rinrin if u see this just know that its ok i wont shame u unlike 3 other certain people

 

**Yukinya** : I always support Rinko, thank you.

 

**Disgrace** : shush

 

**Rin-Rin** : Um, Ako-chan...

 

**Disgrace** : RINRIN

 

**Disgrace** : YES HEWWO

 

**Rin-Rin** : You're... Actually wrong with a few things.. And even forgot some stuff...

 

**Disgrace** : wh

 

**Disgrace** : nani

 

**Rin-Rin** : Well, for starters, the toolbox allows developers to drag and drop models that are created by other users. Not just "u steal stuff from users"... I mean, after all those users put it out there for anybody to use. Secondly, you forgot to mention "Properties", which is actually something really useful if you want to create a game in Roblox. It lists the size, rotation, if it's able to move and more of a certain object, so yeah. Very useful! Also, the camera isn't restricted to one object unlike when you're playing a game! So go wild. Finally, you can group your model by pressing CTRL + G at the same time. 

 

**Rin-R** in : I hope this helped, a bit... But, other then that you did pretty good Ako-chan..

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : .

 

**Yukinya** : I think I need time away from this chat for a bit.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : m-me too

 

**Yukinya** : But wow, Rinko, you really know what you're talking about. Amazing.

 

**Rin-Rin** : Thank you... Minato-san..

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : yeah goodbye I have ascended

 

**Disgrace** : rinrin,,,

 

**Disgrace** : pls be my roblox mentor, onegai,,,

 

**Rin-Rin** : Of course Ako-chan!

 

**Disgrace** : RINRIN ILY

 

**Disgrace** : so how about we play some roblox now ya

 

**Rin-Rin** : I'll get on...

 

**Disgrace** : tY i missed you :(

 

**Rin-Rin** : Me too...

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : is this supposed to be pure ?

 

**Yukinya** : Who knows.

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : is Sayo even alive anymore ?

 

****Lisachiiiღ**** : why did Ako call me mom ?

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : do we need to play Roblox still ?

 

**Yukinya** : Get off your phone, Lisa.


	11. Minionselia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [09:19 AM]
> 
>  **Disgrace** : I GOT ONE
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : alright Ako ! What is it?
> 
>  **Disgrace** : Despicable Me
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : excuse me
> 
>  **Disgrace** : ya i watched it with onee-chan and the rest of afterglow and ever since that day i fell in love  <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I don't have a lot of Afterglow cards is because I make stuff like this for them

[09:18 AM]

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hey guys !

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I was talking to Yukina and I was able to persuade her that we should do a movie night with Roselia~

 

 **Yukinya** : We're only doing it this one time, though.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : yep, I got it !

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : but I was thinking that maybe we should all suggest movies we could watch ? (´ ∀ ` *)

 

 **Disgrace** : I GOT ONE

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : alright Ako ! What is it? 

 

 **Disgrace** : Despicable Me

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : excuse me

 

 **Disgrace** : ya i watched it with onee-chan and the rest of afterglow and ever since that day i fell in love <333

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : a afterglow?

 

 **Yukinya** : Afterglow... You mean Mitake-san's a fan of Despicable Me?

 

 **Disgrace** : they all are

 

 **Disgrace** : its amazing

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : nonono we are not gonna watch Despicable Me got it

 

 **Yukinya** : You know, Lisa.

 

 **Yukinya** : This doesn't seem that bad.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : .

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : but why ???

 

 **Yukinya** : I will become a bigger Despicable Me fan than Mitake-san.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : are you really going to be proud being a Despicable Me fan ???

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes, if I beat Mitake-san.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : do you see what you've done Ako ?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : do you think before you speak ?

 

 **Disgrace** : lol no

 

 **Disgrace** : BUT HEY LOOKS LIKE MINATO-SAN IS ON MY SIDE

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : we still got to wait for Rinko and Sayo though !

 

 **Disgrace** : JOKES ON U

 

 **Disgrace** : i spoke to sayo-san a few days ago and with a little bit of this and a little bit of that she said she'd watch despicable me!!

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : WHAT THE 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : mmmmmmm

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : how ??

 

 **Disgrace** : were u about to curse lisa-nee

 

 **Disgrace** : shame shame shame

 

 **Yukinya** : No cursing, Lisa. I thought we talked about this.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I'm sorry Yukina ( ; ω ; ) 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : what about,,, Rinko ?

 

 **Disgrace** : she's a fan too!!! amazing right

 

 **Disgrace** : and i said to sayo-san if she watched it with me one day that she could slander me freely for a whole week

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I don't really know what to say 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : you know what, okay, but I'm only doing this for Yukina,,,, since,, she wants to become a fan,,,,,,

 

 **Yukinya** : Thank you for your support, Lisa.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : of course !! (´ ω `♡) 

 

 **Disgrace** : wtf lisa-nee ur biased

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : because I love Yukina ok

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : so, when is everybody free ?

 

 **Yukinya** : I'll be free around the afternoon

 

 **Disgrace** : me too :3c

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : Ako did you just

 

 **Yukinya** : Don't use the sacred :3c emote Ako. You're too cursed.

 

 **Disgrace** : EXCUSE ME

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Wait, we're actually watching Despicable Me?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : SAYO 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Did you really say you would watch it

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Well yeah, I'm not passing an opportunity to slander Udagawa-san.

 

 **Yukinya** : Good job Sayo.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Thank you.

 

 **Disgrace** : i hate ur actually taking this seriously 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Isn't it serious?

 

 **Disgrace** : no BUT WHATEVER I GUESS

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Anyways, I'm free later too.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : alright where's rinko

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin

**Disgrace**  : rinrin

****

****Disgrace**** : rinrin **  
**

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin 

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin 

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin 

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin

 

 **Yukinya** : You don't have to spam Ako, be patient.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yes..?

 

 **Disgrace** : what were u saying yukina-san

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Oh! I'm free around five..

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : five, huh...

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : then does 5:30 sound good for everyone?

 

 **Yukinya** : Yeah, sure.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Sounds fine.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Mhm..

 

 **Disgrace** : hehe

 

 **Disgrace** : cant wait when we become minionselia!!

 

 **Yukinya** : Shut up Ako.

  

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Moca please stop changing the group name to something bread related ]**

  

[08:00 PM] 

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Guys.

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Ako said that Roselia are planning to out beat us by being the biggest Despicable Me fans.

 

 **Tomoe_U** : What do we do?

 

 ** **Pink♡Bear**  **: excuse me

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : they can't beat us that easily !

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Yeah, well Himari, they're planning to beat us.

 

 **go to time out** : booooo

 

 **go to time out** : they cant beat us 

 

 **Tomoe_U** : But we need to be prepared.

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : geez i'll need to talk to lisa-senpai about this >:c

 

 **tsuguwu** : Wait what?!

 

 **tsuguwu**  : What are we going to do?

 

 **tsuguwu** : We worked so hard..

 

 **go to time out** : its ok tsuguwu

 

 **go to time out** : we are unstoppable 

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : i can't take you seriously when you say tsuguwu...

 

 **go to time out** : but thats her name hii-chan smh

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : wh

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : no it's not!! you made it up!

 

 **go to time out** : shhhh

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : moca literally fight me

 

 **go to time out** : you would lose hii-chan

 

 ** **Pink♡Bear**** : NO

 

 **tsuguwu** : Guys, guys, calm down

 

 **tsuguwu** : Tomoe-chan's right! We need to be prepared

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Thank you.

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Where's Ran? We need everybody to be here.

 

 **go to time out** : let me call her

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : are you going to go "rAaaAAAAn" for 5 minutes straight again?

 

 **go to time out** : whatever works best~

 

 **overlord raaaaan** : No, I'm here.

 

 **overlord raaaaan** : I say we go to war.

 

 **Pink♡Bear** : what do you mean war?!

 

 ** **Pink♡Bear**** : it's not that deep!! we don't need to go to war

 

 **overlord raaaaan** : I'll be talking to Minato-san. I'll see you all in a bit.

 

 **Tomoe_U** : Wait what.

 

 **tsuguwu** : Does Ran-chan really like the minions that much...

 

 **go to time out** : GET EM RAN


	12. Rinko's Tumblr Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12:39 PM]
> 
>  **Disgrace** :  >troy bolton
> 
>  **Disgrace** : rinrin why is it named after a hsm character?????
> 
>  **Rin-Rin** : I CAN EXPLAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the cursed content, we have a break soon for school so fingers crossed I'll be able to do these more often yeet. Enjoy!

[12:34 PM]

 

 **Disgrace** : what do yall think about tumblr

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What kind of question is that, Udagawa-san?

 

 **Disgrace** : i wanna make one

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Then just go for it.

 

 **Disgrace** : ya well it kinda has a bad rep yknow

 

 **Disgrace** : so does anybody here use tumblr and can tell me what its like? ;)

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I never even thought of getting one.

 

 **Yukinya** : Me either.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ooo

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I use it from time to time! Honestly, it's pretty nice~

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : why do you want to make one, Ako ?

 

 **Disgrace** : for the drama

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : .

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : That's a dumb reason.

 

 **Disgrace** : DO NOT SAY ANYTHING SAYO-SAN.

 

 **Yukinya** : Why? Let Sayo speak.

 

 **Disgrace** : ITS GONNA END UP BEING SLANDER

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : How many times do I have to repeat this.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : There's just too many opportunities, it's almost too easy.

 

 **Disgrace** : FRICK U

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Guys.. Calm...

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Oh.. I use tumblr pretty often, I can help you Ako-chan!

 

 **Disgrace** : RINRIN UR THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER SIDES WITH ME

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hey, hey, what about the times I've protected you?

 

 **Disgrace** : yeah yeah thanks lisa-nee ur cool too

 

 **Disgrace** : BUT RINRIN MVP

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : fair enough

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : say, Rinko, what's your page ? Let me follow you !

 

 **Yukinya** : I'll make a tumblr account just to follow you, Rinko. I support you.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Yukinaaa~

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what about your girlfriend ? :3c

 

 **Yukinya** : ...I'll follow you too, I guess.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : afskdfdkfj

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : aww ily yukina !! 

 

 **Disgrace** : do ur lovey-dovey stuff in dms 

 

 **Yukinya** : Be quiet, Ako.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : My... Tumblr page?

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ahh, no it's fine! You all don't have to follow..

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : no, no, I insist Rinko !

 

 **Disgrace** : reveal reveal reveal

 

 **Disgrace** : come on rinrin go go

 

 **Yukinya** : Guys, don't pressure her.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : It's fine.. But, do you all promise not to... Judge? 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : ...

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Shirokane-san, why would they judge you?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : yeah ! why would we ?

 

 **Disgrace** : wtf rinrin

 

 **Disgrace** : it cant be that bad

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Thank you...

 

 **Rin-Rin** : It's.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : troyboltons.

 

 **Disgrace** : >troy bolton

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin why is it named after a hsm character?????

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I CAN EXPLAIN.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : I just choked

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko.

 

 **Yukinya** : Do you have something you want to say to us?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Shirokane-san... I had faith in you.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : High School Musical... Is my all-time favorite movie.. So, I just thought it would be nice if I made a page about it..

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : understandable, have a nice day.

 

 **Disgrace** : rinrin but why troy

 

 **Disgrace** : sharpay is obviously better

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What about Ryan?

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : S

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Sayo ???

 

 **Yukinya** : Sayo. 

 

 **Yukinya** : Explain yourself, too.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I watched it with Hina when I was younger, okay.

 

 **Disgrace** : why are yall surprised by sayo-san but not me

 

 **Yukinya** : We expected that from you, Ako.

 

 **Disgrace** : f r ic k YALL

 

 ****Lisachiiiღ**** : you know what, Rinko, it's fine ! 

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : it just shows how much you love that movie~

 

 **Yukinya** : Lisa is right.

 

 **Yukinya** : At least it's better than Despicable Me.

 

 **Disgrace** : SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME YUKINA-SAN >:O

 

 **Yukinya** : At least it's better than Despicable Me.

 

 **Disgrace** : STOP

 

 **Yukinya** : What? You said to.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : High School Musical is by far better.

 

 **Disgrace** : u know what

 

 **Disgrace** : im dedicating my tumblr page to despicable me heck you all.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : w-wait a second, Ako. I'm sure we can talk about this !

 

 **Disgrace** : HECK U ALL 

 

 **Disgrace** : RINRIN ILL FOLLOW U BUT EVERYBODY ELSE? GOODBYE

 

 _Xx_DrummerGirl_xX left the group [ Roselia ] [12:45 PM]_  

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : oh my GOD

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ako-chan...

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko don't worry, this isn't your fault.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : ...

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Are you serious? Because of Despicable Me?

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : aha... I mean, she really loves that movie, huh?

 

 **Yukinya** : I suppose we were a bit mean.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yukina-san...

 

 **Yukinya** : Don't worry, I'm sure she'll ask to be added back soon.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Well... About that..

 

 **Rin-Rin** : She's already begging to be added back.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : .

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : it's been a minute.

 

 **Yukinya** : Yeah, okay, we'll just add her tomorrow.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Minato-san..? Why not now?

 

 **Yukinya** : Because.

 

 **Yukinya** : Gabriella is obviously the best, fight me.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Yukina-san, you're a fan too..?

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes, a big one too.

 

 **Yukinya** : But as I said, Gabriella best. Hands down.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : is this real life

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : am I reading this right ?? 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Me too, Imai-san, me too.


	13. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:21 AM]
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukinaaa~
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : I realized we don't have pet names,,
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : I think it'd be cutee, what do you think ? (´ ω `♡)
> 
>  **Yukinya** : ...
> 
>  **Yukinya** : Okay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two friends gave me this idea on discord, so haha here we are, you could say it's also lowkey based off of this is tweet (https://twitter.com/lesbiankanan/status/979802572486791168), anyways enjoy!

**Chat with [ Lisachiiiღ & Yukinya ]**

 

[10:21 AM]

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Yukinaaa~

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I realized we don't have pet names,,

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I think it'd be cutee, what about you ? (´ ω `♡)

 

 **Yukinya** : ...

 

 **Yukinya** : Okay..

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : wait

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : REALLY

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes.. I don't see what's wrong.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : yukina yukina

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysmilysm

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : thank you baby girl ;;

 

 **Yukinya** : Okay, on two conditions.

 

 **Yukinya** : No baby girl, and don't say it in front of Roselia..

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ahh, I see ! Alright, I promise~

 

 **Yukinya** : Thank you.. I love you, too.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : SAJHMDA S A .

 

 **Yukinya** : Why does this always happen?

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Hikawa_Sayo &  **Lisachiiiღ ]****

  

[ 04:00 PM ]

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Imai-san.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : hey Sayo~ what’s up ?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I’m going to cut straight to the point.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What’s up with you and Minato-san?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : eh ?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what do you mean Sayo ? We were perfectly normal ??

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Wrong.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : First off, you kept whispering stuff to Minato-san.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : okay, yeah, I can see how that may be weird

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Also, Minato-san was a lot more affectionate towards you.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : HEY NOW WAIT A SECOND

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what’s that supposed to mean ?!

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : To be fair, Imai-san, Minato-san is not that affectionate to you in public. It’s usually you who’s the affectionate one.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : Understandable.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : but well ! I can explain all of that

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Please do.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : just make sure to not tell Yukina I told you this okay ? Don’t tell Ako or Rinko either

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : honestly wouldn’t mind if Rinko found out but definitely NOT Ako

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I can see why. But, I promise I won’t.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : mhm, well, you see yesterday me and Yukina were talking and then we decided that pet names for each other would be cute~ that’s all !

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Pet... Names?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : But, you two aren’t animals?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Unless... You and Minato-san are into THAT.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : THAT’S SHAMEFUL IMAI-SAN.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : wh

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : wait

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : NO

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : WE’RE PURE

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : it’s just cute nicknames we give each other !!

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : for example, I sometimes call Yukina sweetie y’know,, and she’d call me honey

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : You had me scared.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : But, I see. Thank you for answering.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : no problem Sayo !

 

* * *

 

  **Chat with [ Hikawa_Sayo, Xx_DrummerGirl_xX & Rin-Rin ]  
**

 

[ 04:05 PM ]

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : .

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : SAYO-SAN

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : DID U GET AN ANSWER

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Yes.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : What was it then..?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I can’t tell Udagawa-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : WHAT

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : WHY THE HELL NOT

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I promised Imai-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : bih u wouldnt even know why they were like this if i didnt point out everything

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : A promise is still a promise.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I PMed you Shirokane-san.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin what is it

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : RINRIN

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : if u tell me ill grind till i can buy that item u wanted so u dont have to do it

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Pet names.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : what names

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : SHIROKANE-SAN.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I trusted you..

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I’m sorry, Hikawa-san... It’s just.. I really need that item...

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Basically, they have nicknames for each other... Example, Imai-san sometimes calls Minato-san “sweetie”..

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : Noted.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I swear to god Udagawa-san if you do ANYTHING with this information I will hit you with my guitar.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : :3c

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Oh No.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Okay, Hikawa-san... Maybe you’re right, telling Ako-chan might be a mistake.

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Yukinya & Xx_DrummerGirl_xX ]**

 

[ 04:15 PM ]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : hey sweetie~  >w<

 

 **Yukinya** : Who the fuck.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HOLY SHIT YUKINA-SAN SWORE

 

 **Yukinya** : Who the fuck, Ako.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : me rinrin and sayo-san thought yall were acting strange so we did detective work and pet names HUH

 

 **Yukinya** : Why are you all like this?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : to be fair i brought it up

 

 **Yukinya** : Of course it was fucking you.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HOLY SHIT YUKINA-SAN SWORE AGAIN

 

* * *

 

**[ Chat with Lisachiiiღ & Yukinya ]**

 

[ 04:17 PM ]

 

 **Yukinya** : Ho-

 

 **Yukinya** : Lisa.

 

 **Yukinya** : The rest of Roselia know.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : wwwwhat

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako, Rinko and Sayo all found out.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : S A Y O

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : I TOLD HER CAUSE SHE ASKED

 

 **Yukinya** : Lisa, honey, why?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : asdfhgk I’M SORRY

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : but I mean,,, Is it really a bad thing for them to know,,

 

 **Yukinya** : What do you mean?

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : it’s just to show affection yeah ? Is there really something wrong with it :c

 

 **Yukinya** : ...

 

 **Yukinya** : I guess you are right. After all, they know we are in a relationship.

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : yeah, yeah, exactly !

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : ily babe~

 

 **Yukinya** : Me too. ♡

 

* * *

 

**Chat with [ Hikawa_Sayo, Xx_DrummerGirl_xX & Rin-Rin ]**

 

[ 04:19 PM ]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : the hell happened to yukina-san

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : she wont answer my text  >:(

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : You.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : You texted her?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ya

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Udagawa-san, I’m going to actually kick you the next time I see you.


	14. Boo Boo The Fool(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:35 AM]
> 
>  **Yukinya** : Let me get this straight.
> 
>  **Yukinya** : Your printer broke, so you asked Rinko to print 30 Boo Boo the fool cards for you?
> 
>  **The real Boo Boo the fool** : THAT IS EXACTLY HOW IT WENT YUKINA-SAN GOOD JOB!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story, yes, also heck??? This has 100+ kudos now? I'm sorry but what the fuck??? Thank you so much for the support aaa and also welcome to all the new people who started Bandori EN o/ I hope you all enjoy this short chapter

**Chat with [ Rin-Rin & Xx_DrunnerGirl_xX ]**

 

[11:00 AM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rrrrrRINRIN IM HAVING A CRISIS

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Ako-chan... What happened? Are you okay?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : NO!!

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : MY PRINTER BROKE SO I CANT MAKE 30 HELLO MY NAME IS BOO BOO THE FOOL CARDS

 

 **Rin-Rin** : E-Excuse me..?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : rinrin im begging u can u print them,

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Why exactly do you need 30 Boo Boo the fool cards though?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : in case people want to meet me duh, ill just show them this card

 

 **Rin-Rin** : So... You're labeling yourself as a fool? 

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ya i dont see the problem

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I guess.. If you really want to do this I'll print them out for you...

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : RINRIN UR THE ONLY BIH I CAN TRUST!! THANK U

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Aha? You're welcome, Ako-chan..

 

* * *

 

 

**Chat with [ Roselia ]**

 

[11:30 AM]

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : HELLO YALL

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : please refer to me as boo boo the fool from now on

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : im no longer ako or whatever

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I thought you were Black Rose Princess Wielder of Darkness™?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : But Boo Boo the fool does fit you more.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : im still Black Rose Princess Wielder of Darkness™, but boo boo the fool is like my alter ego

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Okay, whatever you say Boo Boo the fool.

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : mvp sayo-san?! what a surprise!!

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : haha hey,

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : what are you doing Ako ??

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : oh honey havent u heard :3

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : DON'T CALL ME THAT

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : why not its fun to call u and yukina-san that

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : you're gonna get blocked by her again just watch

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : whatever u say dearest :33

 

  **Lisachiiiღ** : I

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : okay but what's this about you being called Boo Boo the fool?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : ya thats me

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : i am boo boo the fool

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : do you even know what it means?

 

 **Xx_DrummerGirl_xX** : lol not rlly

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : oh no

 

 

_Yukinya changed Xx_DrummerGirl_xX's name to "The real Boo Boo the fool"_

 

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : dsfhgjhnfds

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : hi... Yukina

 

 **Yukinya** : Hello.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : SEE LISA-NEE EVEN YUKINA-SAN SUPPORTS ME

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : I don't think you quite understand Ako,

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : no no i understand completely

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : im glad u all support me bc i already printed out like 30 hello my name is boo boo the fool cards

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : you what

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Oh, this is so amazing.

 

 **Yukinya** : Wait, explain.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : well haha funny story

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : the printer i was using wasnt working so i asked rinrin to do it for me

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : she seemed a bit shocked but i think she doesnt mind

 

 **Yukinya** : Let me get this straight.

 

 **Yukinya** : Your printer broke, so you asked Rinko to print 30 Boo Boo the fool cards for you?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : THAT IS EXACTLY HOW IT WENT YUKINA-SAN GOOD JOB!!

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko, honey, if you're reading this I'm so sorry you had to do that.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I don't think I've ever been this amused in my life.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : h u h???

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : why would you even need that many?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : yknow it could be like an introduction to me

 

 **The real Boo Boo** **the fool** : wait

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : u know how some people have business cards

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : THIS COULD BE MY BUSINESS CARD

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : oh nononono

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Oh yesyesyes.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Please do it.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : you're having way too much fun with this Sayo

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What do you mean "way too much fun" this is hilarious.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : oh ya yall should i introduce myself as boo boo the fool during lives too

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : PLEASE.

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : NO!

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Imai-san, what happened to Minato-san? She should be the one to tell Udagawa-san if this is okay or not.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : I.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : she's kinda just dying right now.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : wdym

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : she's just been laying down and staring at the ceiling after she saw your messages Ako, aha...

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Oh, same.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : HEY

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : u know we are all. boo boo the fools secretly, deep down,

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : what are you on about Ako...

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : WE HAVE ALL BEEN FOOLS BEFORE YA

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : INSTEAD OF BEING EMBARRASSED BY IT WE SHOULD EMBRACE IT 

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Is this why you're calling yourself this?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Just to embrace your foolishness?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : yeah sure thats the reason why not

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Okay, have fun you're on your own.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : wait what

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ********** : I should make sure Yukina's alright... Have fun with your alter ego, I guess?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : nOW WAIT A SECOND LISA-NEE

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : gosh ur all so stinky,

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : except rinrin

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : @ rinrin i love u bitch never gonna stop loving u bitch

 

 **Yukinya** : Are you swearing again?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : WHY DID U COME WHEN I STARTED TO SWEAR

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : ITS WHOLESOME SWEARING

 

 **Yukinya** : None of that in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what those Boo Boo the fool cards look like here you go (https://i.imgur.com/ponHrxF.jpg)


	15. Wig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [03:52 PM]
> 
> **Lisachiiiღ** : my wig got snatched because of Yukina
> 
> **The real Boo Boo the fool** : we get it lisa-nee ur a big lesbian
> 
> **Yukinya** : ...
> 
> **Yukinya** : What do you mean wig snatched? I thought your hair was real?
> 
> **Rin-Rin** : Imai-san... So you were just wearing a wig this whole time..? And didn't tell us? :c
> 
> **Hikawa_Sayo** : Please explain, Imai-san.
> 
> **Lisachiiiღ** : oh my god
> 
> **The real Boo Boo the fool** : AHAHADGSFHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just listened to Neo Aspect and I'm bald. That's it. Enjoy!

[03:50 PM]

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : I just wanted to say good job on the new songs everyone, they really are good.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : HELL YEAH

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : OUR SONGS ARE FUKIN BOPS

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : my wig got snatched because of Yukina

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : we get it lisa-nee ur a big lesbian

 

**Yukinya** : ...

 

**Yukinya** : What do you mean wig snatched? I thought your hair was real?

 

**Rin-Rin** : Imai-san... So you were just wearing a wig this whole time..? And didn't tell us? :c

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Please explain, Imai-san.

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : oh my god

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : AHAHADGSFHD

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : lisa-nee explain urself!! >:0

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : h

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : it's not like. An ACTUAL wig getting snatched.

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : it just means. I'm very... Um.. Impressed, I guess ? With Yukina's singing !

 

**Yukinya** : Is that so? Thank you Lisa.

 

**Rin-Rin** : Aww... That's so sweet Imai-san.

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Understandable, Minato-san is very talented.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : idk if i should be laughing or crying at how pure this is

 

**Yukinya** : Let me try and make sure I'm using this right then.

 

**Yukinya** : When I saw Lisa wearing her WEGO outfit, my wig was snatched.

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : dsvmsdnvjmsfkhFDSKJFHSSFDFG

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : i cant believe u broke her again yukina-san gee i wonder how

 

**Yukinya** : Did I? Lisa, I'm sorry.

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : NNNO, it's fine !! I'm just a bit surprised y'know ? 

 

**Yukinya** : Alright, whatever you say.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chat with [ useless lesbians ]**

 

[04:00 PM]

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : AYA 

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : HIMARI

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : I'M SHAKING

 

********Lisachiiiღ******** : alright so Yukina didn't know what wig meant, which is understandable yeah yeah

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : I explained to her and she said "When I saw Lisa wearing her WEGO outfit, my wig was snatched."

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : help me

 

**Fuwa★Fuwa** : LISA-CHAN!!

 

**Fuwa★Fuwa** : AHH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!

 

**Pink♡Bear** : GET IT LISA-SENPAI

 

**Pink♡Bear** : you really were a queen in that outfit tho just saying

 

**Fuwa★Fuwa** : yesyes exactly!

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : thanks you two.... But... I'm still sobbing

 

**Fuwa★Fuwa** : you're valid lisa-chan

 

**Pink **♡Bear**** : so valid

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : fdkgdfkg

 

******Lisachiiiღ****** : I better get back in the Roselia chat before they all think I died,,, ty for listening

 

**Fuwa★Fuwa** : anytime!! it's honestly a mood

 

**Pink **♡Bear**** : exactly, we're here for you lisa-senpai uwu

 

* * *

 

 

**Chat with [ Roselia ]**

 

[04:05 PM]

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : rinrin's the only valid one in this chat everybody else go home

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : No.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : I DIDNT SAY U WERE ALLOWED TO SAY NO

 

************Lisachiiiღ************  : I'm baaack, sorry ! (*≧ω≦*)

 

******The real Boo Boo the fool******  : oh are u done crying over yukina-san

 

************Lisachiiiღ************ : mmm you better stop ako :3c

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : o

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : okay

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Wow, you really got her to be quiet. How do you do it, Imai-san?

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : YOU

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Me.

 

**Rin-Rin** : I just read earlier... Thank you, Ako-chan but everybody else is really valid too you know..!

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Shirokane-san, you're too pure for us.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : god what did we do to deserve an angel

 

**Rin-Rin** : Thank you..?

 

**************The real Boo Boo the fool**  ************: so, i'm wondering, since u guys didn't know what wig snatched meant, do u guys know what tea means?

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : A beverage. 

 

**Rin-Rin** : ^

 

**Yukinya** : ^

 

************Lisachiiiღ************ : this is going to be a long day,,,

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : this is going to be the greatest day

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : it also means having the gossip on someone owo

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : so do yall got tea owowowo

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : Yeah.

 

**Hikawa_Sayo** : I have a lot of tea on Udagawa-san.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : SPILL

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : WAIT NO BAD TIMING

 

**Yukinya** : Go on.

 

**The real Boo Boo the fool** : NO

 

**************Lisachiiiღ************** : This is going to be a very long day.. 


	16. Lisa's Minecraft Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:50 AM]
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : ...
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : I do nothing but give LOVE and SUPPORT, and this is what I get back
> 
>  **Lisachiiiღ** : It's over for you, Udagawa Ako.
> 
>  **Hikawa_Sayo** : She finally snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh did y'all see the new roselia cards, yeah i'm in fucking tears scr eams, enjoy this chapter as i cry while trying to grind one (1) pull for the girls!

[11:00 AM]

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : DO ANY OF NYALL WANNA PLAY MC WITH ME AND RINRIN

 

 **Yukinya** : I can.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : ok so nobody

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : yes

 

 **Yukinya** : I. Can.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : ok so srsly nobody????

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : Ako...

 

 **Lisachiiiღ**  : don't ignore Yukina like that, it's rude !

 

 **Yukinya** : Exactly.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : what are you two, my parents??

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : yes

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : what the frick

 

 **Lisachiiiღ** : let your mom have a chance Ako !!

 

 **Yukinya** : Yes, listen to your other mother, give me a chance.

 

 ** **The real Boo Boo the fool****  : YALL ARE NOT MY PARENTS

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : she must be at the rebellious phase, Yukina.... 

 

 **Yukinya** : She has been for a long time.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : YOU

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : but seriously, why won't you let Yukina play? 

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : SHES GONNA BEAT MY ASS AGAIN

 

 **Yukinya** : You won't let me play because I'm better than you?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : if u put it that way it sounds bad but basically

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : When did Minato-san get Minecraft?

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko got it for me.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Fair.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : SAYO-SAN PLAY MC WITH ME N RINRIN

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : No.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : yyoure so mea nn

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I have things to do today.

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : hey Ako

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : I can play !! ( ` ω ´ )

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : omg skinny legend lisa-nee saving the day

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : can yukina watch us play at least~

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : i knew it was too good to be true

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : WHY

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : she's too shy to admit it publicly but she wants to see how it goes !

 

 **Yukinya** : Lisa...

 

 ** **Lisachiiiღ**** : please Ako :3c 

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : FINE. 

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : but yukina-san. i am watching u

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : great !! i'm coming over yukina, okay?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : miss lisa-nee if u get distracted by yukina and we LOSE, i will fight u

 

 **Yukinya** : What do you mean distracted?

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : YEAH YEAH NO 

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : WE'LL WIN OKAY. NOW BE QUIET AKO.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : >:D

 

* * *

 

[11:41 PM]

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : SAYO-SAN HELP US

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Why?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : LISA-NEE IS HORRIBLE AT THIS

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** :  but... Yukina said I was doing good.... ;;

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : o hi lisa-nee!!!! minecraft master!! 

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : I can read your messages, Ako...

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako what did we say before about being rude to your parents?

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : UR NOT MY PARENTS!!

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : lisa-nee look

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : ur great and all but it took u a whole ass 5 minutes to figure out how to. punch things.

 

 ** ** **Lisachiiiღ****** : I'm trying my best, Ako!

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : I'll make sure to become as good as you and Rinko in no time! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : L

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : LISA-NEE U JUST FELL INTO A RAVINE AND DIED. 

 

 ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ******** : sjhajdasgtyhjdhdsfj

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ********** : ok maybe it'll take a while but I WILL become good

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : haha lisa-nee look behind u

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I left for a few minutes, Udagawa-san what are you doing?

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Hello?

 

 **Yukinya** : Sayo, run.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : What? Why?

 

 **Yukinya** : Ako just did a big mistake. 

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : HDSJSDDGFJHS I WAS TRYING TO HIT LISA-NEE AS A JOKE BUT I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED HER MC CAT AND SHES PISSED

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : RINRIN IF UR READING THIS GO BEFORE ITS TOO LATE

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ********** : ...

 

 ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ********** : I do nothing but give LOVE and SUPPORT, and this is what I get back

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ************ : It's over for you, Udagawa Ako.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : She finally snapped.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : SHE REALLY DID

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : wtf are my eyes playing tricks on me but did yukina-san just join

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ************ : she's mad too

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : RINRIN ABORT MISSION

 

 **Yukinya** : fucking coward get back here

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Minato-san? Swearing?

 

 **Yukinya** : She killed Lisa's cat, it's truly over for her.

 

 **Rin-Rin** : I haven't been checking chat cause I was mining... But what's going on...? Why did... Yukina-san join?

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ************ : Rinko!!! ♡ Just keep mining~ Yukina just wanted to play a bit!

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Imai-san... I can see the chat in-game...

 

 **Rin-Rin** : Please don't kill Ako-chan!

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : pls no have mercy 

 

 **Yukinya** : Rinko, don't look, this is going to be a mess.

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : Why are you all so invested into this game when you could be practicing for our next live?

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ************ : Sayo, she just killed my cat, this is war.

 

 ** ** ** ** ** **Lisachiiiღ************ : SQUARE UP AKO

 

 **Yukinya** : Meet us at the pit, Ako.

 

 **The real Boo Boo the fool** : RINRIN WHERE O ART THOU

 

 **Hikawa_Sayo** : I'm going to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hint for next chapter: twitter


End file.
